


Music of the Night

by Wife_of_A_Madman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Bad Humor, Cussing, Demons, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fallen Angels, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, Ouija, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Violence, my first original story, whoop whoop lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wife_of_A_Madman/pseuds/Wife_of_A_Madman
Summary: Georgianna Walker and one of her girlfriends, Lana, decided to have a sleep over to celebrate their college graduation.There was plenty of booze, junk food, and an assortment of different movies to keep the night raging on into the early hours. But what Georgie didn't expect see at her little party was a Ouija board.At first she was reluctant to try it out, convinced that something bad was going to happen if they, "played with the spirit world", but with a little nagging and some bargaining, she finally relents.If only she hadn't...





	Music of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my very first original story! :D And since it is my first, there'll probably be some mistakes, weird intricacies, and a few plot holes here and there but I will try my best to keep them to a minimum.
> 
> Updates have no schedule at this time but I'm hoping to set one at some point. I'll let you guys know when I figure it out lol XD 
> 
> Well I think that's it for my rambling! I hope you enjoy the story! :D <3

"Come on! Please Georgie!?"

  
"For the last time, no! I'm not doing any sort of voodoo, supernatural shit in my apartment!" I proclaimed, fear very evident in my voice as I got up from my love seat to get another glass of wine.

  
My friend Lana, the girl who continued to pester me on the subject, turned towards me with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

  
"Pweaty Pwease Georgie? I'll take you to work and pay for lunch for the next two months."

  
I stopped mid pour and molded over the offer. It was VERY tempting.

  
Both gas and food weren't cheap nowadays, especially when you had other things like rent and car payments you had to deal with. I also had to pay my landlord a little extra on the side for keeping my cat, Papy. So being promised free food and no cost rides was almost a deal maker; key word ALMOST.

  
I sighed and looked back at Lana.

  
"That's a very VERY tempting offer Lany but-"

  
"I'll pay your rent for the next two months."

  
I almost dropped the wine bottle, fumbling it in my hands before finally setting it, a little too roughly, back down on the counter.

  
I quickly whipped my head back in her direction, a shocked expression on my face.

  
Lana giggled then smugly continued. "You know I can. It won't hurt me any to spend a little money to help you out."

  
Oh, I knew without a doubt it wouldn't hurt her. Her parents were rich as fuck and by association, _she_ was rich as fuck. I wouldn't be surprised if she used to wear diapers designed by Vera Wang. But even with that in mind I'd still feel like a crappy friend if I actually took her up on her offer.

  
"That's amazingly generous and, actually quite conniving of you Lana but I couldn't accept-"

  
"I know what you're thinking Georgie and stop." My friend interrupted.

  
"You aren't a bad person or friend if you accept my money. To me, this is a far trade. I spent forty bucks on that thing and I wanna get some good use out of it."

  
I gave Lana a questioning look.

  
"Then why don't you try it by yourself?"

  
The girl in question rubbed the back of her neck nervously and averted her eyes from mine.

  
"...I was...too afraid to do it by myself, okay?"

  
I gave an unladylike like snort at her confession as I finally made my way back to the love seat and sat beside her.

  
She growled at me as I took a sip of wine.

  
"Fuck you, Georgianna. I really thought we could be civil about this; you know act like adults? But I guess not cause someone wants to act like a five year old."

  
"Says the girl that not even five minutes ago was giving me the puppy dog eyes." I retorted before taking another gulp of the burgundy colored liquid in my glass.

  
Lana opened her mouth to fire some snarky words back at me but immediately closed it again, followed by a small, silent pause.

  
An amused smirk slowly came to my friends face as she finally broke the silence.

  
"Touche Walker, touche."

  
I chuckled to myself as Lana continued.

  
"So back to our original conversation before you derailed it." She muttered an almost inaudible, "bitch", afterward to which I laughed; almost snorting wine out of my nose.

  
"We got a deal?" She stuck her hand out towards me, waiting for my response.

  
'Again, not having to pay for gas, lunch, or rent for the next two months would be amazing. I could actually begin focusing on finding a good, permanent job without the constant worry of, "Do I have enough money to pay for this shit today?". Yes, I'd still feel like a crappy friend because, to me, this seemed like a _very_ unfair bargain but Lana seemed quite determined to use that Ouija board of hers even at the cost of wasting some of her money on me. And hey! What's the worst that could possibly happen? Maybe we could even contact some of our dead relatives. I could talk to my grandfather.'

  
I smiled at the thought as my mind reached it's conclusion.

  
We were using that Ouija board.

  
Using the appendage that was not currently holding a wine glass, I took a hold of my friends outstretched hand and shook it.

  
"Okay, fine, but if I get possessed by something and start puking everywhere and demonically chanting Latin, I'm blaming you."

  
Lana laughed heartily as she let go of my hand and started to get up from her seat.

  
"Go right ahead. Though I could easily just slap you in the face with a giant ass Bible and throw some of Channing Tatum's sweat- that's Holy Water isn't it?- onto you. Then bata bing bata boom, you're cured!"

  
I chuckled uncontrollably, almost snorting wine out of my nose for the second time that night.

  
"Awww thanks Lany. What would I ever do without you?"

  
She shrugged nonchalantly as she began walking to my apartment's coat rack to get the Ouija board.

  
"I don't know. Die?"

  
Giggling, I gushed, "Ohhh most definitely."

  
I heard an equally as amused giggle from down the hall at my statement.

  
All joking aside though, Lana truly was an amazing friend and I really didn't know what I would do without her. She's been with me through thick and thin, providing comfort through hard times and a major reality check (via, more often then not, a bonk to the head) when I was being a complete idiot. She was a true friend and someone, I've come to realize, I couldn't live without.

  
The sound of creaking floorboards suddenly captured my attention and I looked, finding Lany had reentered the living room with a medium sized rectangular box in her arms. She softly sat it on the coffee table before me. The front cover had the word 'OUIJA' in upper case, bold lettering and a slightly faded image of four hands all resting on a, planchette I think it was called.

  
Lana gave me a giddy smile as she sat herself down on the floor in front of the coffee table, facing me.

  
"So you ready to do this shit Georgie!?"

  
I chuckled and shook my head before sliding off the couch and onto the floor as well.

  
"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

  
I took one last sip of my wine before placing it on the right side of the table so it was out of my hands and out of the way.

  
My friend gave me another toothy grin as she began to open the box and take out it's contents.

  
"Good! Now I took the liberty of printing off some directions on what and what not to do during a Ouija board session. I want this to go as smoothly and non-Paranormal Activity-ie as possible. The last thing I want is for one of us to fuck it all up and get possessed."

  
I nodded in understanding and watched as she began to set everything up.

  
Once the board was flat on the table, the planchette laying in the middle, Lany pulled a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and began to open it up. She laid it on the table once finished and put it to the left her and the board so it was out of the way but also in her line of sight.

  
"Okie dokie. So it says here that we should "create the mood" by lighting candles and/or burning incense. You got either of those?"

  
I thought for second before responding.

  
"I don't have any incense but I do have a couple of scented candles I got from the Dollar Store."

  
Lany gave a contemplative, "hmmm" then said aloud, "I mean, it doesn't really say that we can't use those kinds of candles. It just says candles and/or incense. It doesn't really give any sort of warning against using the scented dollar store ones. So I guess those would be good."

  
I nodded before getting to my feet.

  
"Okay. I'll go get them."

  
It didn't take me long to find both candles and bring them back to the living room.

  
I sat them down on the table then took my seat once again.

  
Lana grabbed the candles, lit each with a lighter that she'd found in her pocket, and placed them on either side of the board.

  
"Okay. Next step..."All in participation, put their hands upon the planchette-""

  
We both did as instructed.

  
"" and then move it up to where it says 'Hello'.""

  
Lana's face split into a creepy grin when the piece was finally sitting over the specified word.

  
"And thus begins our seance with the dead. DUN DUN DUN!"

  
We both laughed before Lany began to speak again, though a lot less dramatically this time.

  
"Now we just ask questions. Do you want me to go first or you?"

  
"How about you. You're better at starting conversations than I am." I confessed with a giggle causing Lany to do the same.

  
"True."

  
"Okay then. Is there anybody here who would like to speak with us?"

  
Everything went dead silent, no pun intended, as we waited with baited breath for an answer. When none came after a couple minutes, Lana tried again, putting a little bit more of a _theatrical_ twist to her words.

  
" _Spirits of the dead, we contact thee! Come to us so we may converse and learn of  your lives before your untimely demise!_ "

  
Again we waited and again, nothing happened.

  
"Well damn it." Lana put her face closer to the board as she continued to speak.

  
"Is this spirit board thing even on!?"

  
She lightly rapped on the board with her free hand and waited for a response she didn't expect to come.

  
A quick, soft knock answered back.

  
"Shit!" Lany reared back away from the Ouija board as if it'd bit her, shock and slight horror painted across her face.

  
"What the fuck?" I whispered, my face the same picture of slight terror as my friends.

  
Lana looked up at me, face becoming pale.

  
"Well I guess we got our answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter! :D If there were any mistakes please let me know and I will promptly correct them! :D Any and all constructive criticism is welcome here so fire away! I need all the help I can get lol XD Well, anyway, thank you again for reading and I'll hopefully see you guys in chapter 2! :D <3


End file.
